Twist of Misfortune
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: Felicity Ira was always the one in control, always the one to bend others to her will. Then she met the demon queen, Strife. Has the infamous Red Cat finally met her match and then some? OCxOC Crossover fic with my good friend Lonewolf685. VERY Explicit, lots of Yuri. Contains some spoilers for Reign of Wrath. R


**Felicity: No.**

**DN: come on~**

**Felicity: I'm not doing this.**

**Wolf: come on~**

**Felicity: It's not gonna happen.**

**DN and Wolf: DO IT FAGGOT**

**Felicity: Okay! Okay! I'll do the lemon. So, who do I get to ravage this time?**

**DN: Oh, but that's the thing…**

**Wolf: You're not the one doing the ravaging this time…**

**Felicity: Wait…WHAT?!**

**Wolf: See, we've been thinking…**

**Felicity: That's dangerous.**

**DN: Since you're ALWAYS on top in these little lemony adventures of yours, we've decided it's time for a change. Mrs. Strife, if you'd be so kind~**

***Strife enters surrounded by aura of overwhelming evil***

**Strife: Prepare to learn your place, vampire!**

**Felicity: *high pitched squeal of terror***

**DN and Wolf: LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!**

* * *

**Twist of Misfortune**

* * *

Felicity Ira groaned in annoyance as she made the long walk to Strife's private quarters. A few months ago, a chance encounter had led to the crazed vampire helping deliver the demon queen's daughter, and as a result Strife had promised to spare Felicity's life on the condition that she assist the demon queen whenever she was needed. Fortunately for the past few months the vampire had managed to ignore this request, and was only occasionally called upon to perform mundane tasks such as babysitting when the baby's grandmother wasn't available or scouting out worlds for the queen's army to invade and conquer. Judging by the way things usually went, this time would be no different. Felicity groaned once again as she rounded one final corner and arrived at the door to Strife's chambers. _It's probably just another scouting mission, since her brat is already the size of a fourteen year old. Look on the bright side, you might get to spill some blood, and after this it's back to getting cozy with Rip's wonderful- _The vampire's indecent thoughts were cut short as she entered the chamber. The room was unusually dark, with a few dozen dimly lit candles scattered along the walls. Swallowing a nervous gulp, Felicity took a few steps inside.

"Uh, Strife? Are you in here?" she said.

In response, a pair of fiery blue eyes with ringed irises shone at her through the darkness, along with a mouth curled up in a small yet sinister smile.

"**Ah, Felicity Ira. It's about time you got here." **the demon queen said in a low and commanding voice. **"You know I how I hate being kept waiting…"**

The vampire's night vision allowed her to fully see Strife's dark and elegant body as she lay on her large bed, her skeletal tail swishing lightly and her hands tracing small circles in her sheets. If Felicity didn't know any better, she could've sworn the demon queen was trying to seduce her. However, she knew full well that Strife wouldn't take anyone besides her deceased lover to bed. The demon queen had made that perfectly clear the first time they met._ I gotta admit though, for a demon queen she's got one hell of a body. Plus her rack is as big as Rip's, maybe even bigger._

"So, what exciting task do you have for me this time?" the vampire asked, eager to leave as soon as possible. "Scouting? Assassination? I really hope it's something bloody. Been too long since I've had that kind of fun."

The demon queen's smile widened. **"Oh, it'll be fun alright, just not quite what you may have been expecting."**

Strife slowly rose from her bed, and walked until the vampire could see her face without the need for night vision. At this distance, the difference in height was now easily visible. The demon queen towered over Felicity by at least half a foot, perhaps a bit more including the size of her ram like horns. However, this did not frighten the vampire in the slightest, as it was not the first time she had stood face to face with someone much larger than her. What did disturb her was the fact that Strife was currently staring at her intently, and that she just realized for the first time that the demon queen was completely naked. Normally, this kind of thing would have given the vampire some rather dirty thoughts, but a daughter of Satan was not someone she wanted as a potential partner anytime soon, if ever. Without warning, Strife reached out and took hold of the vampire's shoulders.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?! Put some clothes on!"

"**Oh? But aren't you always talking about doing naughty things with other women? Does my body not excite you?"**

"What are you-wait…oh no, don't tell me the reason you called me out here was so you could…?"

Strife's grin grew to the point where her fanged teeth were now showing, and her eyes seemed to glow even brighter. Felicity started to slowly back away, then dashed toward the exit.

"**Leaving so soon?"**

Before the vampire could reach the door to freedom, a barrier of hellfire erupted in front of her, spreading to all of the walls of the room. She backed away from the deadly flames in surprise, only to become trapped in a tight embrace by the demon queen's waiting arms. Before Felicity could call on her scarf or draw her knives, Strife sent a small surge of hellfire through her arms, searing the vampire where she touched and making her cry out in pain.

"**Don't think I'm a fool, vampire. I know all about your little tricks. Now lose the scarf and the knives, or there's going to be a whole lot more where that came from." **it was not a request.

Reluctantly, Felicity dropped her weapons and commanded her scarf to leave her body.

"**That's more like it."**

"Why, why are you doing this? I thought the only one allowed to touch you was dead?" the vampire growled.

"**Do not be mistaken, I feel no love towards you. Shinzo was, and always will be my true love, nothing will ever change that. However, it's been so long since I've felt her touch…no matter how much I do it alone, it's just not the same. And since I haven't yet found a way to revive my beloved, you will entertain me instead. Consider yourself lucky, for you are the only one besides her who has beheld my nude form."**

"And what makes you think I'll just play along and be your sex toy?" she slowly began to reach for the transporter on her wrist.

"**Well, seeing as how you've no means of escaping me," **she tore the device from the vampire and placed it in a ball of hellfire. **"It appears you don't really have a choice."**

Felicity watched in horror as the demon queen tossed her only way out somewhere toward the back of the room.

"**However, I would also like to make it clear that this is quite possibly the last time you will be serving me. Very soon now, I may have no need of your assistance. Therefore…" **

Strife turned the vampire's head around so that she could see her crazed expression. Blue eyes bore into red, and Felicity felt a rare sense of dread at what was to come.

"**We'll just have to make the most of it then, won't we?"**

Felicity struggled against the demon queen's grasp, but it was no use. Strife was simply too strong. Sighing in defeat, the vampire relaxed and turned back to her captor.

"Fine, I get it. All we have to do is fuck, and then I can go, right?"

**"Something along those lines, yes."**

"Ugh, alright then. Let's just get this over with."

Strife smiled in a way that would give even the late Alucard chills down his spine, just before tossing Felicity onto the end of her large bed. Before the vampire could complain about the painful landing, the demon queen was upon her, forcefully pressing their lips together while pinning her victim's arms with her own. Felicity groaned a bit at the forced contact, but decided that it wasn't that bad. _So she likes it a little rough. Not that surprising, she is a demon after all._ she thought. _I'll just let her think she has control for now, then I'll turn this around and "distract" her long enough to get my things._ However, the fact that it was not her girlfriend assaulting her lips made it difficult to find the situation pleasurable, so in order to get through this and still have a good time she began to picture Rip's tongue forcing her mouth open and not the demon queen's. While she continued to deepen their kissing, Strife removed her hands from Felicity's arms and proceeded to rip open her shirt.

"Hey! That's my favorite sh-mph!" her complaint was silenced via a particularly long tongue forcing itself into her mouth.

Strife chuckled lightly before continuing to disrobe her victim. Seconds later, the remains of the vampire's short and bra dropped to the floor. The demon queen broke their kissing for a moment to inspect Felicity's exposed breasts. While not nearly as big as her own, they were still large enough that she could firmly grasp them, which she did. A furious blush spread across the vampire's face followed by a loud gasp as Strife kneaded her soft mounds.

"Ah...Rip~"

Strife shot her victim a puzzled look. _Rip? Ah, she must be trying to picture her lover in place of me. Well, let's see how long she can keep up that illusion. _A devious smile crept onto the demon queen's face as she extended her tongue and slowly licked across both of the vampire's now erect nipples. Felicity unintentionally mewled in delight at the contact, and found it hard to keep up her act.

**"Hey, you've got two free hands, don't you? Remember you're not the only one supposed to be feeling good."**

The vampire nodded in understanding before reaching up with her hands and grasping the demon queen's large bosom. Strife hissed in approval as her victim then proceeded to massage her chest. _Holy shit, they ARE bigger than Rip's! _Felicity thought as she continued her work. The demon queen allowed her to play with her chest a little longer before deciding it was time to move things along. Felicity froze in shock upon feeling something long and hard begin to slither across her back. Strife's tail slowly worked it's way down, gliding sensually along the vertebrae of the vampire's spine. Felicity shivered a the touch, struggling even harder to remember her plan. The demon queen's tail stopped at the edge of her victim's lower garments for a moment, then with a surprising amount of strength yanked both pants and panties off at once. Felicity suddenly found herself thrown onto her back again, just before the feeling of long and slender fingers sliding along her womanhood caused her to close her eyes and release a particularly loud moan.

"Oh yes, Rip~right there~"

**"Sorry, but I'm afraid it's time to end this little charade."**

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at the demon queen in confusion. Strife was now smiling at her in that terrifying manner again.

**"I am not your lover, I am your worst nightmare."**

Strife snapped her fingers, and a long chain materialized in her hand. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise as her hands were bound and she was rolled over onto her stomach in the blink of an eye. Before she could even try to protest, the feeling of something probing against her inner thigh and running along her entrance caused her to freeze in fear.

"No, don't tell me you're gonna...but I thought you didn't have a-"

**"That's correct. Unlike my Shinzo, I do not have the tools of both genders."**

"So...then what's rubbing on my ass right now?!"

**"Obviously, it's my tail. A little fun fact for you: a demon's tail can be a very effective means of providing pleasure, as you're about to find out."**

The demon queen ran her tail along the vampire's plump buttocks before slowly making its way towards her anus.

"No! Not the ass! Please, not the ass!"

Strife merely smiled and chuckled darkly. Her tail circled around the edge of the small hole a few times.

**"This is going to feel good for me a lot more than it's going to feel good for you."**

With that, Strife's bony tail ruthlessly thrust inside Felicity's anus. The vampire cried out in pain as the long appendage forced itself inside inch by excruciating inch. Without even giving her time to recover, Strife pulled her tail out partways and thrust in again. The demon queen moaned in sadistic pleasure at Felicity's screams of torment, and proceeded to roughly pump her tail in and out of the vampire at an increasingly rapid pace.

**"Haaa~so this is what feels like~it's so tight inside you, I can feel every vibration as I go in and out~"**

"Aah!...you...hng!...fucking...bitch!" the vampire managed between thrusts.

The protest only encouraged Strife to go harder, earning even louder screams from her victim. Felicity closed her eyes as tightly as she could, using every last bit of resistance to deny how good it actually was. Suddenly the demon queen got on the bed and crawled so that she was kneeling in front of Felicity. Even though it hurt to stretch her tail so far at his angle, she decided that it would be worth the pain for what she had planned. Strife roughly took hold of Felicity's head, not caring that her nails dug in hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

**"Since you insist on babbling with that mouth of yours, why not put it somewhere more useful?"**

With that, the demon queen spread open her legs, revealing her dripping wet core. Afraid of enduring more unnecessary pain, the vampire offered no resistance as her head was pulled towards her captor's entrance. Strife smiled and gasped in pure bliss as Felicity began lapping gently at her folds. A hard thrust from behind told the vampire to keep going, so she obliged by sticking her tongue inside. The demon queen threw her head back at this, eliciting a deep moan.

**"Yes~that's more like it! Oh I missed this~"**

By now Felicity had given up any hope of turning the tables on her captor. Even though she hated the demon queen for forcing her into such an unfamiliar and humiliating position, she could no longer deny that the painful intrusion in her backside no longer hurt as much, and actually felt sort of good. What's more, the love juices flowing into her mouth were unlike anything she'd tasted, and she could feel her own running down her thighs. _I'm sorry Rip, I'm really sorry!_ As if sensing her arousal, Felicity felt something begin to prod and stroke her entrance. The the demon queen's tail was still pounding away furiously at her backside, and her head was occupying her womanhood, so what the hell was touching her down there? Then she felt a large calf brush against her stomach, and she realized that it was Strife's toes that were servicing her. The demon queen looked down at the vampire and smirked. _She's close, I can feel it. All this pleasure at once must be too much for her. _She was right, for a few hard thrusts and strokes later, Felicity came. Hard. The vampire released a muffled scream into her captors folds as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Strife withdrew her tail and foot, and pulled her victim's head up so she could breathe. Felicity panted and gasped for breath, still feeling the last few waves of pleasure.

**"Not bad, vampire. Not bad at all." **the demon pulled her dripping tail over and licked up some of the juices. **"Mmm, what an interesting taste."**

Felicity's tired red eyes watched as Strife's tail was brought up to her mouth. Though exhausted, the vampire knew the demon queen expected her to clean it up, so she stuck out her tongue out to do just that. Strife watched in sadistic glee as her victim cleaned her tail and toes. Once she was finally finished, Felicity let out a deep sigh and sat up.

"Thank god that's over. Alright, you can untie me now."

**"Over? Don't be ridiculous."**

"What?! But you said all we had to do was screw and I could-"

**"I never said that. I said it was something along those lines. Yes, I brought you here to service me, and although I didn't cum, you have done well. However, I'm not quite satisfied, and I haven't let Ryunoko have her turn yet."**

Felicity's eyes widened with shock. "The fuck did you just say?"

**"Oh come now, you didn't seriously think that I was the only one you'd be loaning yourself to, did you?" **with a wicked grin, Strife walked over to one of the walls and knocked a few times. **"Ryunoko dear, you can come out now. She's ready for you."**

In response, part of the wall began to slide into a hidden compartment. The hellfire covering the wall provided only an outline of the being on the other side. A pale and slender leg passed through first, followed by a hand and part of a torso. Soon enough, a slim young girl who looked around fourteen with waist length white hair streaked with lavender, pale skin, long ears, and a scaly black tail emerged. The girl had one amber eye, and one that was a mixture of blue and green. Like her mother, she was completely nude, though her bosom was still that of a young girl and she had both hands covering her crotch. Ryunoko stared at Felicity with flushed cheeks, and she panted like it was hard for her to breath. Strife knelt down beside her daughter and placed her hands on either of her shoulders while looking at Felicity.

**"You see, the truth is that I'm not the one who asked for you. Ryunoko told me she had a problem, and since you were so helpful to me she wanted you to help her fix it."**

The vampire felt a serious sense of dread come over her as an idea of just what the "problem" really was. Strife smirked maniacally at her fearful expression.

**"Ryunoko, why don't you tell Ms. Ira all about your problem?"**

The younger demon nodded and slowly walked toward Felicity.

"It hurts...it hurts Ms. Ira...I don't think I can take it much more..." she said in a light and strained voice. "I grew too fast, and now it won't stop hurting until I make the stuff come out..."

Ryunoko stopped about a foot away from the vampire, and lowered her arms. Felicity nearly screamed in terror at what was sticking up from between the girl's legs.

**"She is just like her father, after all."**

"No way..." Felicity said, trembling. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Mommy said that you were good at this kind of thing, that you could help me. Please, Ms. Ira! You've always been so good to me and mommy, so please help me! Please, let me put it in!"

The vampire tried her hardest to back away. After what she had just endured, being raped by a young demon girl who for some ungodly reason had both gender traits was not exactly desired. Though her hands were still bound, Felicity stood up and glared at Ryunoko.

"In your dreams you little freak!"

Not caring for the consequences, the vampire lashed out with a strong kick. To her surprise, the young girl caught her foot without so much as flinching. While Felicity stared in shocked confusion, Ryunoko let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess my innocent act wasn't convincing enough. I suppose we'll have to try something else." she said in a completely different tone of voice.

The vampire was still too shocked beyond words at the sudden change in the young girl's demeanor. Ryunoko stared directly into her eyes, and the intensity of the gaze seemed to have an odd effect on Felicity. Suddenly she felt very...aroused. Feeling herself become weak in the knees, the vampire collapsed back onto the bed.

"What...what the fuck did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I used my powers to make you feel all hot and bothered. All it takes is one look in my eyes, and suddenly you've lost control. You see, I went to the doctor to find out what kind of demon I am, and it turns out I'm a succubus." Ryunoko explained with a devilish smirk.

**"And a powerful one at that." **her mother added proudly.

"I was being honest, you know, about it hurting down there. Since my body develops so much faster than normal, I've entered a sort of heightened hormonal state, kind of like an animal in heat. And since the only way for it to calm down is screw someone senseless, I figured it might as well be you. You helped deliver me, so I wanted to thank you by making you feel good."

The explanation only made the vampire less inclined to submit.

"If you think that you can just take me because you're horny, you've got another thing coming! This is bullshit! You're not putting that thing inside me, end of story!"

Strife narrowed her eyes at Felicity. Despite being under the influence of her daughter's power, she was still showing formidable resistance. Once again, the vampire would have to be taught her place, and the demon queen knew just how to do it.

**"Alright then, if that's how you really feel, then I suppose we can get someone else to take care of my daughter's needs."**

Felicity looked at Strife in genuine surprise, while Ryunoko only smirked in secretive joy.

"Wait, are you serious? I don't have to go through with this?" the vampire asked hopefully.

**"Of course. If you're not feeling up to it, then I'll just call in the next best person. Now what was her name? I believe it was something along the lines of...Rip Van Winkle?"**

All of Felicity's hope vanished at hearing her girlfriend's name. She now looked at the smiling demon queen in pure horror.

**"You should really learn when to keep your thoughts to yourself, vampire."**

Strife snapped her fingers, and the main door to the room burst open, revealing none other than Rip Van Winkle herself. The marksman was currently inspecting her musket, and had yet to look at the current state of the room.

"You called for me, mistress?" she said.

**"Indeed I did. Do come inside, Ms. Van Winkle."**

The hellfire surrounding the door parted, allowing the tall vampire through. Only after the door closed and the barrier reformed did she look up.

"M-Mistress?! What's going-"

The marksman was silenced by a charmed stare from Ryunoko. In an instant, Rip was on her knees with her hands between her legs and a furious blush on her face. Before she could make a sound, Strife appeared behind her with a mouth gag and blindfold in hand. With the addition of some chains, the marksman now had her eyes, mouth, and hands bound and gagged and her clothing discarded.

"Rip!" Felicity called worriedly.

The demon queen shot her a sinister look as she made the marksman lie down on her back with her legs spread.

**"She's not be the same Rip Van Winkle from your world, so I'm sure you won't mind if she becomes Ryunoko's partner instead."**

Strife nodded to her daughter, and the succubus approached the bound marksman. Ryunoko smiled down at the tall woman before positioning herself at her entrance.

"I'm sorry if it hurts, Ms. Van Winkle. This is my first time, after all." said the succubus.

Rip whimpered in fearful realization just before releasing a muffled scream as she was forcefully penetrated. Ryunoko threw her head back and moaned quietly.

"Ah~so this is how it feels being inside someone~"

The succubus then proceeded to first slowly, then quickly and roughly pound into her victim's core. Felicity could only watch in awestruck horror as her girlfriend thrashed about and cried muffled screams of pain. While she watched, Strife came up behind her and gave her neck a long and wet lick.

**"Since you're just going to sit there, we might as well enjoy ourselves as well."**

The demon queen then proceeded to assault her neck with nips and kisses while snaking a hand down her stomach and tracing over her clit with slender fingers. Trying her best to ignore the demon queen's ministrations, Felicity realized with dread that Ryunoko's inexperience meant she would reach her limit very soon, and release inside her partner. Even if the Rip being raped in front of her was not her real girlfriend, it didn't make the pain of seeing the marksman endure such torture hurt any less. At least, by anyone besides herself.

"STOP!" she cried suddenly.

Everyone in the room but Rip turned in genuine surprise toward her. Angrily and shamefully swallowing her pride, Felicity hung her head in submission.

"I'll do it...I'll let you fuck me. Please, just let Rip go."

Strife smirked evilly and signaled for her daughter to obey. Ryunoko happily nodded back, and turned toward Felicity.

"I knew you'd come around. Good timing, a moment sooner and I might've let it out."

Slowly, the succubus withdrew herself from her victim. Rip slumped to the floor in exhaustion, still whimpering softly through her binds. Felicity gazed regretfully on the marksman as Ryunoko approached. _I'm so sorry Rip. If I only I had given in sooner... _Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Ryunoko suddenly forcing her member into Felicity's mouth. Gagging from the sudden intrusion, the vampire found the courage too glare up at the succubus. Ryunoko met her glare with an unsympathetic stare.

"Oh? Did you think that after calling me a freak and trying to kick me I would just take you and be done with it? Sorry, but you're going to have to work a little harder than that now. Judging by the sounds mommy was making earlier, you have a skilled mouth, so I figured I'd have you prove it."

Felicity just continued to glare at her as she moved back and forth along her length. The vampire greatly disliked the feeling of the succubus's member probing her mouth like this, but knew that if she didn't comply then she would be in for even more unnecessary punishment. Or worse, they'd do something to Rip again. Resisting the urge to angrily bite the damned thing off, Felicity allowed Ryunoko to start thrusting harder into her mouth. The succubus panted in delight at the treatment she was receiving. The warm dampness of the vampire's mouth around her member was pure bliss. Weaving her fingers into Felicity's red locks, she pressed herself as far as possible into the vampire's mouth (which considering her still developing member, was the entire thing), and released. Felicity spit out her length the moment its foul tasting contents spattered onto her tongue, causing the rest to spray on her face and body. Ryunoko smiled as the vampire cough to clear the remaining fluid from her mouth, enjoying the sight of her seed covering her face.

"That's a good look for you, Ms. Ira." she taunted.

Felicity made no retort, and simply glared at her.

"No response, eh? What happened to all that spunk you had earlier? I always thought it was one of your most attractive features. But, I see that you have chosen to simply go along with your task. Don't worry, I won't get mad at you for something like this. After all..."

The succubus then leaned in close so she was eye level with her victim.

"It's about time we put an end to it. Shall we proceed with the main event?"

Without waiting for an answer, the succubus pinned her to the bed with surprising strength. Ryunoko stared down at her victim with lust filled eyes and a wicked smile.

"You're always so proud...just the thought of being inside you is making me excited. To be honest, I've admired you for some time now. I won't ask to become your girlfriend or anything like that, I'm perfectly fine with being your mistress. Now just lie back, and I'll give you pleasure like you've never felt before."

As if the succubus's words weren't unsettling enough, Felicity had to fight the urge to scream upon feeling the tip of her member against her entrance. Even if it was a safe day, the mere thought of having the succubus's seed inside her was unwelcome. Before she could give it any more thought, Ryunoko plunged inside her. The succubus moaned loudly at the tightness and warmth enveloping her length. The feeling was completely different from being inside Rip, and it felt as though the pleasure had been magnified tenfold. Felicity on the other hand was crying out in pain at having her hymen broken so roughly, and could hear the bedsheets ripping from how tightly she was gripping them. Tears of pain, anger, and humiliation flowed from her closed eyes as Ryunoko began to pound her relentlessly. Strife watched her daughter with dark pride as she smiled with her mouth partially open while grunting and moaning in pure bliss. The sight reminded her of how her beloved had looked when they had first made love. It wasn't long before the memories of that time caused her to reignite her arousal, and she made her way over to the pair of moaning girls.

**"Ryunoko dear, I know you're busy enjoying yourself, but might I make a suggestion?"**

Her daughter seemed to at least register her words, since her head turned slightly while she continued to thrust.

**"I've just thought of something that can make all three of us feel good, and still allow you to claim Ms. Ira's dirty pussy." **

The succubus stopped pounding the vampire for a moment to listen to her mother as she whispered in her ear. Felicity tried to catch her breath during the break, but felt a large sense of dread as Ryunoko practically squealed in approval of whatever she had just been told. She felt the succubus retract her member, then she was rolled over onto her stomach. Earlier events replayed in her head, and she began to fear that her backside would once again have an unwelcome visitor. But just then, the demon queen picked her up off the bed by her still bound hands so that they were face to face. Once again, Strife's burning blue eyes bore into her, and this time she found herself unable to meet the intense gaze. The demon queen put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at her face. With the other hand, she pressed Felicity's knee against her womanhood.

**"I think you'll find my face to be a much more pleasant sight than what awaits you back there." **

No sooner had Strife spoken than Felicity felt her core once again invaded by Ryunoko's length from behind. As she cried out from the sudden penetration, the demon queen took the chance to silence her cries with a deep kiss. Ryunoko wrapped both her arms and her tail around Felicity and her mother, pressing the three of them close together and increasing the force behind her thrusts. Strife did the same with her own tail, and the vampire in the middle could now feel every inch of both her captor's bodies. The three of them remained like this for some time, thrusting, kissing, and grinding, until at last they could no longer hold out. A symphony of erotic moans and fulfilled screams filled the room as all three climaxed at once. Exhausted as love juices of both kinds splashed in and on her, Felicity's vision turned black, and the vampire slumped over unconscious. The two demons unwound from each other, allowing their victim to collapse to the floor. Her breath slowly returning, Strife scanned the room.

**"What a mess...It will be some time before this room is free of the stench."**

"It was worth it though." Ryunoko added, just now coming down from paradise.

The demon queen smiled at her daughter. **"Indeed."**

They then turned to Felicity and Rip's unconscious bodies.

"What will we do about them?"

**"Ms. Van Winkle will have her memories of this evening erased, as she was an involuntary contributor to our little love session. As for Ms. Ira, we'll get her cleaned up and sent on her way back to where she belongs."**

The succubus nodded in approval as she ran her hand through the vampire's red hair.

"You said earlier that this may be the last time we call on her. Did you mean that?"

**"I find it hard to believe she'll be willing to help us with anything after today."**

"I understand. Still, what if we don't found a way to get daddy back soon, and we get in the mood again? What then?"

The demon queen smiled her most sinister smile and rested her hand on her daughter's head.

**"If that happens, then we'll just have to go and track her down. It won't be too hard.**

_**We already know where to find her."**_

* * *

**Felicity: WHAT THE FUCK?! Why did I get raped by a fucking demon and her brat?! I'm supposed to be the one in control!**

**Wolf: Well sometimes you need to be put in your place too.**

**Felicity: *seething with rage* That's it, when I get my hands on you two-**

**DN: Ladies, if you'd please...**

**Strife and Ryunoko: Care for another round, vampire?**

**Felicity: *runs away screaming***

**Strife and Ryunoko: *chases her***

**Rip: Why did I get raped too?**

**DN and Wolf: Because we're evil. *brofist***

**Shinzo: Is that why you're making me-**

**DN: Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Shoo!**

**Shinzo: asshole. *leaves***

**DN: bitch. So, what now Wolf?**

**Wolf: *being chased by angry Rip***

**DN: oh. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
